Cops and Coffee
by Chlucifiction
Summary: Officer Jace Herondale just met the woman he's going to marry... Mainly Jace POV. No angst, just Clace fluff - Complete
1. Chapter 1

Officer Jace Herondale, NYPD, opened the door to the coffee shop and joined the queue, observing the civilians around him. After what felt like hours, he reached the front of the line and placed his coffee order. He pulled out his wallet and went to hand a note to the cashier when he felt a hand stopping him.

'I've got his.'

Jace turned, to see that the hand belonged to a petit redhead, with sparkling green eyes, a bright smile on her beautiful face. He felt his heart skip a beat and his eyes widened slightly. He blinked and regained his equilibrium.

'That's not necessary, really.' He smiled at her.

'Oh, I absolutely insist.' She pushed the money towards the cashier and gave her order.

The pair moved to the pickup area end of the counter, awaiting their orders. Jace was intrigued by this girl. She was gorgeous and she seemed to give off an aura of sweetness. He couldn't help but want to know her better.

'Thanks for the coffee. I'm Jace, by the way.' He held his hand out to her.

'Clary.' She smiled up at him radiantly, taking his hand to shake.

Jace felt a bolt of electricity run through him at the contact, and from the look on her face she felt it too. He reluctantly let go of her hand and leant on the counter.

'So what do you do Clary?'

'I'm a student at the Brooklyn Academy of Art.'

'An artist? That's amazing. I've always admired people who can create beauty from nothing.' He watched her face as she blushed. God she was beautiful. 'Do you come here often?' He cringed as he said it, but he genuinely wanted to know.

'Actually no. I usually go to Java Jones. But for some reason I wanted to come here today.' She looked up at him with a puzzled expression on her face, before shaking her head a little and smiling.

'Well, lucky for me you did.'

Their orders were called and they both picked up their coffee, making their way outside, Jace holding the door open for Clary to proceed him. He took the opportunity to look her over. She wore a white sundress, a denim jacket rolled up to her elbows, blue ballet flats and a small purse crossing over her body. Vibrant red hair cascaded down her back in curls, reaching her waist. He caught the scent of peaches as she passed by him through the door.

'Well... it was nice meeting you Jace.'

'You too Clary. Thanks again for the coffee.'

'My pleasure.' She began to turn away.

_Christ don't let her leave!_ 'Uh... maybe I could return the favour... sometime?' He stepped towards her, not wanting to let her go without the guarantee of seeing her again.

Clary turned back to him and gave him a mega-watt smile that made his insides all warm and gooey. 'I'd like that.'

Jace smiled and pulled out his phone, unlocking it and handing it to her so she could enter her number. She handed it back to him, their fingers brushing slightly, making her cheeks blush. His radio buzzed, startling him back to reality.

'I have to go. I'll call you.'

'Promise?' She asked cheekily as she slowly moved backwards.

'I promise Clary.' He grinned at her.

'Stay safe Jace.' She turned and walked away, looking back at him over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

He stood watching her until she disappeared.

Jace walked into the precinct, coffee in hand, and dropped down at his desk, opposite Alec. Alec Lightwood had been his best friend since they joined the academy, and they had been paired as partners for the past two years. Alec knew him better than anyone.

'What the hell is that?' Alec stared at him, eyes narrowed.

'What? It's coffee.'

'Not the coffee. The goofy look on your face.' Alec rolled his eyes. 'Who is she?'

Jace smiled. 'The woman I'm going to marry.'


	2. Chapter 2

Alec's eyes went wide, his eyebrows rising to his hairline. 'Woah. That's new. What makes this one marriage material?'

It was well known that Jace wasn't the 'settling down' type, he was more of a 'love-em-and-leave-em' kind of guy.

'I dunno man, she was just...' He finished on a sigh, running his hands through his blonde hair.

'So how long have you known her?' Alec asked, leaning back in his chair, work forgotten.

Jace looked a little sheepish. 'We met this morning.'

Alec burst out laughing. 'So let me get this straight. You met her what, an hour ago, and you're already picking out the ring?'

'Yep. She's it man, I'm telling you. She's the one.'

'Yeah Ok. Well, good luck with that. C'mon, we should probably get going.' They both stood and began collecting their gear for patrol.

Two hours later, Alec and Jace were cruising their beat when their radios alerted them to a mugging around the corner from their current location. Alec responded, and the two of them flew to the location, hoping to catch up to the offender.

Summer was the season for robberies. Rich people went to their summer houses, leaving their fancy apartments vacant and ripe for the picking, and tourists flocked to NYC, becoming prime targets for pick-pockets and muggers.

Alec and Jace arrived at the scene to find an elderly lady on the ground, shaken and bleeding, being supported by a young woman, the mugger nowhere in sight.

Alec approached the victim, while Jace radioed in the status of the situation and called for an ambulance.

'Ma'am, my name is Officer Lightwood. Can you tell me your name?' Alec crouched down next to the lady, a sympathetic look on his face.

'Hetty. Hetty Goodall.' She responded, her voice shaky.

'Hetty, my partner is calling an ambulance for you, so we can get you checked out. Just stay still. Are you able to tell me anything about what happened?'

'It was all so fast, I'm not sure. One minute I was walking, and the next I was on the ground. I...' She broke down into sobs.

The young woman had been holding her hand, listening to Hetty. 'I can help officer. I saw the whole thing. Hetty was walking and this guy ran up from behind her, grabbed her bag and took off around that corner.' She indicated the next intersection.

'Would you be able to describe him?' Alec looked at her intently.

'I think so.' She went on to describe the mugger as Alec took notes.

'Thank you. You may need to come in for an ID - would you be ok with that?'

'Yes of course, whatever you need.' She smiled.

'Thank you, miss...?'

Jace joined the group at this point and was startled to see the beautiful redhead from this morning. 'Clary?'

Alec and Clary both turned to face him.

'Jace?' Her face lit up as she smiled up at him. The two of them stared silently at each other, Alec pinging his eyes between them, until he couldn't take it any more.

'Ahem. So I take it you two know each other?' He was trying hard not to smile.

Jace broke away from Clary's eyes to look at Alec. 'Uh, yeah. This is Clary. We met this morning. Over coffee.'

Alec's eyebrows rose up. 'Ahh. I see.' He looked at the redhead with fresh eyes. So this was Jace's future bride. He couldn't wait to see how _this_ turned out.

The ambulance arrived, and Clary and Jace helped the paramedics settle Hetty into the back. Clary insisted on going with her, climbing into the passenger seat.

Alec and Jace met them at the hospital. As they walked up the corridor, they saw Clary waiting outside one of the rooms.

'So I guess I'll take the old lady and you take your wife?' Alec smirked.

'You joke man, but mark my words. It's going to happen.' Jace made a beeline for Clary, her smile welcoming when she saw him.

'So what do you think the chances are of us meeting again today?'

'I know, I only wish it were under better circumstances. Poor Hetty.' Clary looked into the room where the doctor and Alec were standing by Hetty's bed.

After Jace had taken Clary's statement, he and Alec drove her home. Jace leapt out of the car as Alec pulled over, and opened the car door for Clary.

'Thanks. You know you really didn't need to bring me home.'

'Yeah, but then what kind of policeman would I be, leaving a beautiful woman to make her own way home?' Jace watched as her face turned pink, her head bowing to hide her blush. 'So...' He suddenly felt nervous. 'About that coffee...?'

'Yeah?' Clary peered up at him through her lashes.

'Maybe, we could... upgrade it to dinner?'

She lifted her head and bit her bottom lip. 'I'd like that. Saturday?'

Jace's stomach flipped. 'Great! I'll pick you up at 7.'

'See you then. Stay safe Jace.' Clary was grinning as she turned and walked into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

Thursday

Clary's phone - Incoming text: _Hi Clary. It's Jace. How do u feel about Italian?_

Clary: _Hi! I love Italian :)_

Jace: _Good - I know the best place in Brooklyn ;) _

Clary: _Hmmm... we'll shall see ;)_

Friday

Jace: _Good morning_

Clary: _Good morning to u!_

Jace: _Do u have classes today?_

Clary: _Yep, mostly studio time though, which is my fav :) How's ur day looking?_

Jace: _Same old. But who doesn't love a Friday!_

Clary: _Ha! I hear that... looking forward to Saturday more though..._

Jace: _Me too ;)_

Clary had been watching the clock since she woke up on Saturday morning, wondering how early was too early to get ready. At 5pm she decided that it was late enough. She showered and washed her hair, applied product and actually put an effort into drying it, making the curls fall just how she wanted. She did her makeup and was deciding what to wear when her mother arrived home.

Jocelyn knocked on her daughter's door and stuck her head in. 'Hi sweetheart. What's all this?' She nodded towards the mountain of clothes discarded on the bed.

Clary stepped back from her wardrobe. 'Hi mom. I'm uh... trying to find something to wear...'

'To what?' Jocelyn perched herself on the corner of the bed.

Clary paused. 'A date.'

'A date? With who? When did this happen? Where have I been?'

'Mom, calm down! I met him a couple of days ago. His name is Jace.' Clary was beginning to blush.

'Ok. Well... I've always liked this one on you.' She held up a pale blue dress with a square neckline and full skirt. 'Do I get to meet him?'

'Of course, but... not tonight. Let me just... get to know him first...' Clary took the dress from her mother.

'Alright. Be careful.' Jocelyn got up and kissed her daughter in the forehead, before leaving her room.

At 7pm Clary walked downstairs, wanting to wait for Jace out front. At 7:02, Jace walked around the corner and greeted her with a large smile and a kiss on the cheek. Clary blushed. He took her hand and led her the three blocks to a tiny little Italian restaurant.

It was nothing from the outside, a 'hole in the wall' place, that Clary had walked passed a million times but had never gone in. As they stepped inside, Clary felt as though she walked straight into a courtyard in Italy. The walls were painted with murals, depicting views over Tuscany, the ceiling was draped with fabric and strings of artificial ivy, the tables all covered in the traditional red and white check cloths. They were met by an older man, who greeted Jace like an old friend, and led to a table.

'So how do I not know this place? Seems like you're a regular, which means you must be local?'

Jace chuckled. 'Yeah, you could say that, I actually live two blocks further down. We used to come here when I was a kid, and after my parents died, the owners, Roberto and Meryse, made sure I was always well fed.'

'I'm so sorry. It's nice that you had people looking out for you. How old were you?' Clary placed her hand over his on the table. Jace looked down at where her hand rested on his and moved his thumb to brush against hers, feeling a tingle at their contact.

'I was 10. It was a car crash.'

Clary gasped. 'That's awful. What happened to you? You were just a kid-' Clary stopped herself. 'I'm sorry, that was intrusive.' She went to move her hand away, but Jace stopped her, placing his other hand on top of hers.

'No, it's ok. I don't mind telling you.' Jace gave her a sad smile. 'My grandfather came to live with me, so I could stay in my home and my school. He passed when I was 19 and soon after I joined the military.'

'Wow. I can't imagine going through what you did, and being so young. I don't know what I'd do without my mom and I'm 21, not 10.'

They separated and began perusing their menus.

'So it's just you and your mom?'

'And her boyfriend Luke. They've been together forever, so he's pretty much my dad. How long were you in the military?'

'A few years. Marine core. But then I was shot and decided to call it a day.'

'What? You were shot?' Clary dropped her menu to stare at him wide-eyed.

Jace shrugged. 'Yeah. Just in the shoulder, but it was enough.' He pulled the neck of his shirt to the side to show her the white stare shaped scar.

Clary reached out a hand and gingerly ran a finger over the scar, feeling the ridges. She pulled back her hand and looked Jace in the eyes. 'And you became a cop.'

They were interrupted by the waiter coming to take their order. Jace picked up where they left off.

'Yeah. My best friend, Alec, was already at the Academy and he suggested I apply. With my previous training, they fast-tracked me, and I caught up quick. We were both posted to the 92nd, and we've been there ever since. But what about you? What's your story Clary Fray?'

Clary blushed. 'Uh, well, not much of a story really. My mom's an artist - she works at a a gallery downtown. My dad left us when I was a baby and she met Luke a few years later. I'm in my last year at BAA, and I have no idea what I'm going to do when I finish!' She ended with a laugh.

Jace stared at her, entranced by the musical sound of her laugh. He cleared his throat. 'Well, you're young, there's plenty of time to figure it out.'

'Says the guy who had his all figured out at 19.'

'Not really. I knew I wanted to help people, and I kind of just fell into it.'

'You're a protector - I saw that about you when we first met.'

Their gazes locked and they smiled at each other. At that moment their food arrived and they moved onto other topics.

Jace payed the bill and they left the restaurant, hand in hand, making their way slowly back towards Clary's home. They stopped at her stoop, and Jace turned to face her.

'So...'

'Thank you. I had a really great time.' She smiled up at him.

'Me too.' Jace breathed deeply. 'Can I see you again?'

'I'd like that.' She replied quietly.

'Good. Ugh - I'm working nights next week.' He was disappointed.

Clary giggled. 'That's ok. I'm sure we can work something out.' She swayed towards him, raising up onto her toes.

Jace bent his head, meeting her halfway, their lips brushing gently. They both smiled before deepening the kiss. Jace raised his hands to cup her face, and Clary placed her hands on his hips to steady herself. It was sweet and tender, and when they broke apart Jace rested his forehead against hers. 'Goodnight Miss Fray.' He slowly lifted his head and released her, beginning to move away.

'Goodnight Officer Herondale. Stay safe.'


	4. Chapter 4

The two weeks flew by with a series of texts, all of which were become increasingly flirty. Jace's night shifts meant they could only meet in the afternoon, and it quickly became an unspoken rule that they would meet at the coffee shop where they first met.

Jace was falling hard. He had never felt about anyone the way he felt about Clary. He was beginning to realise that before her, his world had been grey, the same routines over and over again - work, eat, sleep, hook up with some random woman, sleep, work, etc. Meeting Clary was like reaching the surface when you'd been drowning, being able to finally breathe. Everything about her was vibrant: her hair, her eyes, the paint splatters she always had on her hands and arms, even the way she moved, like some innocent fairy dancing her way through a world of mundane humans. She was extraordinary.

'I want to meet your family.'

'What?' She almost spat her coffee at his unexpected request.

'I want to meet your family.' He repeated, leaning forward, resting his arms on the table between them, watching her expression. 'Look. Cards on the table Clary. I know it's only been a couple of weeks, but I want to be with you. Long term. And that means meeting your parents, and charming them so they love me and never want you to be with anyone else.' He smirked at her.

Clary laughed, throwing her head back a little, before biting her bottom lip. 'Ok. Why don't you come over for dinner tonight?'

'I'll be there.'

'Mom?' Clary called out when she got home, making her way to the kitchen where she assumed her mother would be.

'Hi sweetheart. How was your day?' Jocelyn asked as she packed away groceries.

''It was good. Um... so... Jace wants to meet you. You and Luke, so I invited him over for dinner. I hope that's ok?' She leaned against the counter, facing her mother, anxiously awaiting Jocelyn's response.

'He wants to meet us? Hmm. I like him already!' Jocelyn smiled at her daughter.

A few hours later, the door buzzed and Clary bounded over to let Jace upstairs. She turned and glared at her parents. 'Please be nice. No awkward questions, or baby stories ok?'

Luke and Jocelyn shared a look between them before nodding. Clary opened the door, stepping onto the landing to give Jace a hug and a kiss. She took his hand and led him inside.

Jocelyn was first to greet Jace, as he handed her the flowers he'd brought. He and Luke then shook hands, possibly with some sort of strength contest happening, Clary couldn't really tell.

Dinner was uneventful, the parents asking all the questions they should, Jace answering the way he should, and everyone having a nice time, as they should. In fact, Jace now had a standing invitation to dinner whenever he pleased, and had even exchanged phone numbers with Clary's parents.

Two days after the dinner, Jace received a text from Jocelyn, asking him to meet her for coffee. He, of course, responded in the affirmative and now here they were, sitting in a booth opposite each other.

'Thank you for meeting me Jace. I know it probably seems weird meeting your girlfriend's mother, but I wanted to talk to you without Clary around.' Jocelyn smiled warmly at him.

'It's no problem. I assumed Clary had forbidden you from asking me any awkward questions at dinner, so I was kind of expecting something like this.' He chuckled.

Jocelyn laughed with him. 'There's those cop instincts. So... should I start with 'what are your intentions with my daughter?' And oldie but a goodie.'

Jace looked her straight in the eye, and stated, without hesitation. 'I want to marry her.'

Jocelyn was taken aback. 'Oh... well... that's...ok... then...'

Jace continued. 'I know it seems sudden, but I knew the first time I met her. And I know there's a bit of an age difference: she's 21 and I'm 28, but I'm happy to wait for her. I'll wait as long as she needs.'

Jocelyn watched his face as he said this. 'You know, I've watched other boys look at Clary for years, and she didn't even give them a glance. She was completely oblivious and had no interest. Until you. I knew that day she came home that someone had finally caught her attention. And I believe you. I see how you look at her. It's written all over your face. But, I am her mother, and it would be remiss of me if I didn't threaten you a little.'

'Of course.' He smiled.

'When Clary gives her heart, its forever. Please don't break it. I'm not sure she would recover.'

'I won't. I promise.'


	5. Chapter 5

Clary was at school painting when her phone rang. It was Alec. They had a suspect in custody and they wanted her to come in to see if she could identify him. She arrived at the station and walked up to the front desk.

'Hi. Officer Lightwood asked me to come in to identify someone.'

The officer behind the desk was an older man, with a kind face. He looked up at Clary, a sparkle in his eye.

'You wouldn't happen to be the lovely redhead Jace won't stop talking about now would you?'

Clary felt her face flame and the officer chuckled, before yelling out behind him.

'Herondale! There's a beautiful redhead here to see you!'

Jace leapt from his chair and sprinted to the front desk, greeting Clary with a kiss. Clary blushed further at the whistles and cheers from the other officers at Jace's actions.

'Hi.'

'Hi.' She smiled shyly.

'Come on, Alec's waiting for you.' He took her hand and led her through the station to his desk. Alec stood up and shook her hand in greeting.

'Clary. Nice to see you again. Thanks for coming in.'

'You too. It's no problem, but I'm not sure how much help I'll be.'

Alec talked her through the process, and Clary started flicking through pictures of suspects. Although it was made difficult with all the officers crowding around, wanting to talk to her about Jace. By the end of Jace's shift, she'd finished, having identified two possible suspects, and apparently, the entire precinct had decided that Jace was punching above his weight and she could do better, which Clary disagreed with and laughed. Alec had managed to arrange for Clary and Jace to come to dinner on Friday night at his place, since his partner was dying to meet the woman Jace was smitten with.

Jace walked Clary out of the precinct. 'I'm sorry about all that. Are you ok?'

Clary laughed. 'Of course. It's sweet that they're looking out for you.'

He walked her to his motorcycle. 'You ready?' He smirked at her.

Clary nodded nervously. 'I guess so.'

Jace laughed. 'You'll be fine. I promise.' At her hesitance he stepped toward her and cupped her face in his hands. 'I would never let anything hurt you.' He kissed her soundly, making her forget her fear.

'Ok.' She sighed, her body relaxing from his kiss.

Jace handed her a helmet and climbed on, starting the engine. Clary threw her leg over the seat, scooting forward so she could wrap her arms securely around Jace. They took off, Clary clinging onto Jace, since her life literally depended on it.

Friday night saw them standing outside Alec's apartment for their scheduled dinner. Jace knocked on the door as Clary fiddled with her skirt. He pulled her hand to get her attention.

'You look fine. Lovely as always.' He kissed her hand and she blushed. He loved that.

'You know, motorcycles aren't compatible with skirts.'

He snorted as the door was opened by a rather flamboyant, and fashionably dressed gentleman. Jace smiled and accepted the hug offered.

'Magnus. Good to see you.'

'Jace. Hello again, it's been too long, and this must be-' He stopped short when he looked over at her. 'Clary?'

'Magnus?' She reached out and he enveloped her in his arms.

'My sweet girl. I had no idea it would be you!'

'You two know each other?' Jace looked on, puzzled.

Clary turned her head to address Jace. 'Magnus owns the gallery mom works at. I've known him for years!'

'Shall we?' Magnus gestured for them to enter.

During dinner, Clary cemented her opinion that Alec was the strong, silent type, although he seemed a bit more willing to talk around Magnus. They made a great couple, balancing each other perfectly. They were getting married in a month, and Magnus had shown Clary all of his arrangements. She had looked on in wonder.

'Don't worry biscuit, I'll be happy to help you arrange your wedding.'

'My wedding?' Clary was met with a knowing smile from Magnus.

Jace and Clary walked back to his motorcycle where it was parked on the street. Jace hopped on, waiting for Clary to climb on behind him before he pulled on his helmet and started the engine. When she hadn't moved, he looked up at her. Clary lunged at Jace, throwing her arms around his neck and planting a deep kiss on his lips. It took him a second to catch up before he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him, returning her kiss. Clary loosened her arms and pulled her head back, looking deeply into his two-toned blue/brown eyes.

Jace took a breath. 'Mine?'

Clary nodded and kissed him again.


	6. Chapter 6

They stood coupled in his living room, their bodies touching at various points. Clary's fingers were tangling in his hair, his hands were roaming up and down her back. Jace was kissing and biting her neck, making her squirm and moan. She pulled him back to her mouth, while Jace pulled her up, her legs wrapping around him. He walked her to his bedroom, and lay her gently on his pristinely made bed. She rested her hands on his shoulders.

'Jace. You should know... I haven't... I've never... ' She trailed off, her face blushing bright red.

'It's ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want. Just tell me to stop and I'll stop.' He kissed her gently. Clary sighed and pulled him down to deepen the kiss, Jace lay on top of her, his weight on his forearms. She pulled at his clothes, wanting them off, wanting to feel his skin against hers. Jace sat up and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the floor, before reaching down and helping Clary remove her blouse. He went back to kissing her, starting at her mouth and moving down her neck, palming her breasts through the lace of her bra.

Clary moaned. She felt like her skin was on fire. His kisses shot straight through her, making her loose her inhibitions. The feeling of his skin on hers felt wonderful, but it wasn't enough. She wanted more. She reached down to his belt and began unbuckling it.

Jace stopped and looked her in the eyes. 'You sure?' At Clary's enthusiastic nod, he moved off her to stand beside the bed, removing his remaining clothing.

Clary looked on, mesmerised by his tattoos. Sprawled across his chest and arms were various ancient looking symbols. They suited him. With his blonde hair and sculpted physique, they made him look like a Viking warrior.

He leant down, placing his hands either side of her hips and kissed her belly, making his way lower. He pulled the waistband of her skirt, sliding it down her legs, letting it land on the floor. He left her in her underwear, letting her decide if she wanted to go further. He moved back over her, his weight resting on his arms. Clary leant up to meet him in a passionate kiss and pulled him down onto her, feeling his weight.

Jace's hands slid over her, feeling the softness of her milky white, silken skin and her womanly curves. His hand moved up to her breast, cupping and massaging as Clary moaned into his mouth. He kissed his way down to meet his hand, sucking on her nipple through the lace.

Clary arched up into his mouth. 'Off. Take it off. Please.'

Jace reached around and unclipped her bra, throwing it somewhere into the room, and went back to her nipple, now free of the barrier. Clary wriggled beneath him, panting, wanting more. She took his other hand in hers and pushed it down her body, urging him on. Jace crept his hand inside her panties, feeling the dampness of the fabric he groaned. He slid his fingers along her slit, feeling the heat radiate off her. He applied pressure to her clit, his eyes watching her face for her reaction. She was moaning loudly, her head arching back in pleasure. Jace slid a finger inside her, swirling it gently to find where it would feel best for her.

Clary cried out as Jace continued to work her body. She felt pressure building low in her belly, until suddenly her body went taught, arching off the bed, her vision blurred and she saw stars behind her eyes.

Jace watched as Clary came, basking in the glorious sight. Her flawless skin was flushed, a fine sheen of sweat covering her entire body. He nearly came himself just from watching her.

He gathered her close as she came down, kissing her skin. When she'd regained her senses, she opened her eyes to him. He smiled arrogantly at her, and she could feel he was hard against her thigh.

She pushed him off her to roll to his side, and she stood beside the bed, removing her panties.

'Clary, we don't have to-' She cut him off.

'I want to. I want you. All of you.' She crawled back onto the bed, moving to straddle him.

Jace had never seen anything so sexy in his life. She settled in his lap, her arms around his neck, his around her waist, holding her close as they kissed, slow and deep.

Jace flipped them so he was once again hovering over her. He reached over to his nightstand and pulled a foil packet out of the drawer. Clary watched as he leant back and rolled the condom onto his erection, her face flaming as her mind wondered if he would fit within her. Jace leant back down, resting his forearms beside her head. He kissed her as he placed his tip at her entrance and paused.

'Tell me to stop and I'll stop. Whenever you say.'

Clary kissed him and placed her hands on his behind, while opening her legs wider for him. Jace moved forward slowly, holding his breath. She was so deliciously tight, and warm. He continued pushing in slowly, watching her face, gauging her discomfort. Her eyes were shut tight, her brow furrowed, her jaw clenched.

'Clary?'

'Keep going. Please.'

At last he bottomed out, fully inside her, he released his breath, but held completely still for her to adjust.

'Breathe Clary.' He kissed her forehead. 'Tell me when you're ready.'

Clary let out her breath in a rush. There was pain, but it was receding. 'Ok.'

Jace began to move in and out, slowly and incrementally at first, until Clary started moving her hips in rhythm with him. When he felt that she was comfortable, he tilted his hips to change his angle. Clary cried out in pleasure and Jace felt a surge of pride.

'Yes! There! Don't stop!' She cried out.

He increased the pace, feeling her walls begin to tighten around him. She clung to him, climbing towards her release. Jace held on, desperate to make her cum before him. He pumped faster and faster, listening to her keening underneath him.

'Jace!' Her body tightened and he felt warm liquid rush around his cock. It was all he needed to push him over the edge.

He relaxed his body, resting on top of her as she wrapped her whole body around him, aftershocks rocking both of them.

When had the strength, he kissed her and looked deep into her eyes. 'Do you have any idea, how much I love you?'

She returned his look, green eyes meeting his blue and brown. 'I can only hope it's as much as I love you.'


	7. Chapter 7

Jace was woken by something tickling his face. He opened his eyes to see a sea of red hair covering his pillows. He sighed in contentment, blinking the last vestiges of sleep from is eyes. He reached forward to run a hand along the creamy skin and soft curves of the woman facing away from him. The sheet had slipped down to expose her whole back to him. He ran a finger down her spine, making her shiver and roll onto her back.

Jace gently moved, trying not to disturb her. He positioned himself over her, under the sheet, his face hovering above the juncture of her legs. He kissed the inside of her thighs softly, hands sliding up the outside, working his way upwards. He kissed the top of her mound, then began to lick her, lapping at her clit, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

Clary wriggled at the feeling the warm tongue between her legs, her mind not quite sure whether she was dreaming or waking. As her movements became more frantic, Jace applied suction. Clary screamed as her body arched, taught with release.

Jace wiped his mouth on his arm as he moved up over her, his head appearing from beneath the sheet.

Clary giggled. 'And good morning to you.'

He kissed her and settled his weight on her, his chin resting in her chest. 'Good morning beautiful.'

'That was quite a wake up call.' She blushed.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her and smirked. 'Happy to serve you ma'am.' His face turned serious. 'Are you ok? Did I hurt you?'

Clary cupped his face in her hands and reassured him. 'I'm fine. Better than fine. But I'm starving!'

Jace snorted and moved off her, collecting a pair of sweatpants and putting them on. 'Well, I better feed you then.' He held a hand out to help her up.

Clary smiled and took his hand, letting the sheet drop as she stood next to the bed.

Jace's breathed deeply as he took in the sight of her body bared to him in the daylight. 'So beautiful.' He gathered her close and kissed her senseless, before tearing his lips from hers with a growl. 'Go. Before I drag you back to bed and keep you there. I'll cook us breakfast.'

Clary giggled and made her way to the bathroom for a shower.

They spent the rest of the day together, lounging in his apartment, until Clary announced that it was time to go. He walked her home, both of them taking their time, not wanting to separate before they had to.

They were silent when Jace chuckled out of nowhere.

'What?' Clary swivelled her head to look up at him.

'I was just thinking. I can't believe you were only a few blocks from me this whole time.'

Clary smiled. 'Just waiting for you I guess.'

They reached her building and she kissed him in farewell. As she went to walk up the steps, he didn't release her hand, instead pulling her back to him. Clary laughed and he bent his head to kiss her.

'I'm not ready to let you go yet.'

'Why don't you come over for breakfast tomorrow?'

He nodded. 'Ok. Clary?'

'Mm?'

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

Jace's face lit up at her declaration. He let her hand go and started walking backwards. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

She gave him a little wave. 'Stay safe.'

He made his way home, feeling happier than he'd ever remembered being.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a month since they met. Alec and Jace had stopped for a mid-morning coffee and were heading back towards their police car when it happened.

Both of them dove for the cover of parked cars, Alec grabbing for his radio.

'Dispatch this is Lightwood 8827. Shots fired on Lincoln Ave. I repeat. Shots fired.'

By the afternoon, it was all over the news. It had turned into a hostage situation, three people dead, many more injured.

Clary along with Jocelyn and Luke, were glued to the tv awaiting any news. She'd been trying Jace's phone all day but it was going through to voicemail. He was in amongst it, she just knew it. Her heart was in her throat, her hands ringing with anxiety.

At 5:30 it seemed as though the situation was resolved. As soon as the on-scene reporters gave the all clear, Clary grabbed her purse and ran out, making her way to the 92nd precinct as fast as she could.

Jace had never had such a long day. He and Alec had been running on pure adrenaline, and now that it was over, they were both crashing.

Once the alert was raised, at least 50 other officers had shown up. The tactical gear had arrived, and he and Alec had suited up. It didn't happen much, but when Jace got the gear on he morphed into what Alec dubbed 'marine mode'. He'd helped infiltrate the building, and managed to take down one of the gunmen.

Now he was sitting at his desk, opposite Alec, taking a minute to breathe. They both had to complete the paperwork on today's events, but neither had the energy to tackle it at this point. They were just debating whether or not to go for a beer, when they heard a commotion at the front desk. Jace saw a flash of red and stood up, just in time to be crashed into by all 5 feet of Clary. She'd thrown her arms around his neck in a strangle-hold and had buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing quietly. He tightened his arms around her, lifting her off her feet.

'Hey, hey. I'm ok. I'm ok babe, I'm ok.'

She sniffled into his neck. 'I was so scared.'

He hugged her tighter, letting her take what she needed from him, trying to calm her. Clary eventually released her hold and he let her slide back onto her feet. She kissed him and he wiped the tears from her cheeks, before pulling her against his chest, his arms encircling her protectively.

Alec spoke up. 'I think we could all use a drink.'

'Why don't you call Mags, get him to meet us at the bar.' Jace suggested.

Alec nodded. The three of them left the station heading to their regular watering hole.

Jace took Clary back to his apartment for the night. In truth, now that it was over, he could admit that he was shaken, and Clary was obviously a wreck. She had been clinging to him all evening, maintaining physical contact with him since she came to the station. He didn't mind. In fact, he quite liked it.

He'd been in dangerous situations before, hell he'd been in actual war on numerous occasions. It had just been him. No family. No ties. No reason for caution. He could go in head first, volunteering for the most dangerous missions, without a second thought. But now, he realised, he had something to lose. This time, he had someone worrying about him, praying for him, waiting for him to come out the other side. It both scared him and thrilled him.

They showered together, then fell into bed. They made love slowly and tenderly, taking the time to savour every touch. They slept deeply, tangled together, legs entwined, arms embracing.

Clary woke first. She had a moment of panic when she remembered the events of yesterday, but relaxed when she looked over to see Jace passed out beside her. She knew he'd been more effected than he let on, so she held him and let him sleep.

The light streamed in through the window, resting on his chest. She took the opportunity to study him as though he were a piece of art. Her eyes traced the contours of his muscles, the shadows in the dips and light on the curves. She studied his tattoos, wondering what the symbols meant to him, and when he'd acquired each of them. She dragged her eyes up towards his face, relaxed in sleep. She knew his mind carried the weight of his responsibilities, his calling to protect people.

Jace stirred and opened his eyes looking directly into hers. Clary marvelled at his eyes, the crystal clear blue with a splash of brown in his left eye. So unusual and striking. She could see why women would fall over themselves to have his attention. How lucky she was that he was all hers.

'Clary?' Jace's voice drew her out of her reverie.

'Hmm?'

'Marry me?'

'Yes' She whispered.


	9. Chapter 9

Jace and Clary were standing with Jocelyn and Luke, amongst the other guests, in the Terrace Room of the Plaza Hotel, awaiting the ceremony. Clary was in awe. How Magnus had managed to get the Plaza in the Summer was incredible to her. They were to be married in the Terrace Room, and have the reception in the Grand Ballroom, both rooms decorated with various pastel coloured flowers and millions of twinkle lights. It was exquisite. It felt like they were visiting some fairy palace. Clary loved it.

Before long, an usher announced that the ceremony was about to begin. Everyone took their seats, Jace walking up to the alter to take his place as Alec's best man. The music changed, and Alec made his way up the aisle, his parents either side of him. He hugged them and came to stand beside Jace.

Magnus then appeared, his mother escorting him down the aisle. She hugged him as he stood opposite Alec, his best friend Caterina, flanking him as Maid of Honour.

The ceremony was beautiful, both men pledging their lives to each other, the celebrant making their union official.

Jace's eyes kept bouncing between his friends, as they committed their lives to each other, and Clary. She was easy to find in the crowd, her bright red hair drawing him like a beacon. He watched her face as she concentrated on the ceremony. Suddenly she felt him watching her and turned her eyes to his. He gave her a small smile, attempting to tell her what he was thinking. She returned it, their minds unified by the same thought: it will be their wedding next.

They hadn't told anyone yet, not wanting to steal the spotlight from Alec and Magnus. It was their secret for now.

Everyone made their way into the ballroom for the reception, finding their tables. Clary couldn't believe there were so many guests. Alec had said it was somewhere around 500 people. Apparently Magnus knew a lot of people who would have all been offended if they weren't invited.

After dinner and speeches, Jace stood' holding his hand out for Clary. 'Care to dance m'lady?'

'Why certainly sir.' She took his hand and slid from her seat.

Jace led her to the dance floor, turning her into a dance hold, placing one hand on her exposed back and the other holding era up against his chest.

'Have I told you how beautiful you look?'

She was wearing a floor length, chocolate coloured, satin dress. It went straight down, skimming her curves before flaring out slightly at the bottom. It dipped low at the front, hinting at her cleavage, but the back was completely open, with two barley there strings crossing over her back to hold the dress up. Half her hair was pulled back using intricate braiding, before cascading down to her waist in gentle waves.

Clary giggled. 'Only about a thousand times. But I do like hearing it.'

They danced slowly, holding each other close, cheek to cheek, Jace whispering into her ear.

'You make me so happy Clary.' He pulled back his head to look at her. 'I want to marry you, but I will wait for you for as long as you need. There's no rush. Just knowing that you want to marry me too is enough right now.'

Clary smiled, her eyes shining, then she kissed him. 'I love you more for saying that, but I don't want to wait Jace. I want to start our lives together.'

Jace's face lit up like a kid at Christmas and he spun them around floor, Clary laughing.

Two weeks later, Clary had packed up her room. She and Jace had taken Jocelyn and Luke out for dinner at Jace's little Italian place, and told them about the engagement, which they were very pleased about. At that point Roberta and Meryse found out and congratulations flowed from everywhere, the whole restaurant turning into an impromptu party.

It was decided that Clary would move into Jace's apartment. It had belonged to his parents and was a spacious two bedroom place that Clary loved being in. He'd insisted that she could change whatever she wanted as it was her home now too, and she'd immediately set up her easel and art supplies in a corner of the living room.

That same week, Jace and Alec were walking the beat when Jace stopped, something in a vintage shop window having caught his eye. He dragged Alec inside and enquirer about the item from the elderly shop keeper. He pulled it from the window and presented it to Jace.

Alec slapped him on the back. 'That's the one.'

Jace smiled and nodded. 'Definitely. It makes me think of her. I'll take it.'

Alec had been dragged into at least 15 different jeweller's since Jace and Clary announced they were engaged, but nothing had satisfied Jace. He wanted something as beautiful and unique as Clary was, but he hadn't been able to find anything, until today.

He wanted to give it to her right away, but also wanted it to be special. Even though she'd already said yes, he wanted her to have a proper proposal to remember.

Sunday came, and he convinced Clary that they should go into the city. Fall was coming and some of the leaves had already started turning. They spent the day in doing touristy things, taking pictures together in front of monuments, and going to the Empire State Building. They were taking a stroll through a particularly picturesque part of Central Park, when Jace stopped, pulling Clary to a halt. He dropped down on his knee in front of her, presenting the open ring-box to her.

'Clary Fray. I love you more than I ever thought possible. Will you marry me?'

He watched her look of shock turn into a dazzling smile. 'Yes. Of course I will!'

He place the ring on her finger, stood and lifted her into his arms, kissing her soundly, to the applause of passers by.

She held out her hand to admire her ring. 'Jace it's amazing. Where did you find this? It's exactly what I would've chosen!'

The silver ring had an oval-cut emerald, sitting amongst intricate lace-work. It was very Clary.

'It had to be an emerald. I wanted to match your eyes.' He smiled down at her.

'I love it.' She kissed him.


	10. Chapter 10

Clary was tracing one of the symbols on Jace's chest as they lay in bed naked together.

'Courage in Combat.'

'Huh?' Clary lifted her head to look at his face.

'That one means 'Courage in Combat.'

'Oh. What about this one?' She pointed to a different one.

'Accuracy.'

He took her hand in his and placed them on each symbol, naming them.

'Calm Anger. Agility. Endurance. Speed. Power. Precision. Stealth.'

'When did you get them?'

'Marines. Every time I thought I'd need that particular trait.'

Clary thought they were beautiful. 'Do you think you need any others?'

'I'm not sure. Why?'

'If I created one...?'

Jace laughed. 'You want to tattoo me?'

Clary smiled sheepishly. 'You don't have to. I just thought, maybe...'

'I will mark my body with whatever you want to put on it babe.'

A few days later, she was painting the inside of his forearm while he watch the football game on tv. She'd angled her body so he couldn't see until she was finished and she released his arm for his inspection.

'Very nice. What does it mean?'

'Wedded Union.' She glowed up at him.

The next day Jace took Clary to his usual tattoo parlour. He sat in the chair while she watched on, fascinated. When it was completed, Jace held his arm up for her to see. The tattooist began packing up as Jace got out of the chair, ready to leave.

'Actually, um... we're not done yet.' Clary spoke up, the two men turning to her. 'Would you mind, drawing it on me too? Smaller, on the inside of my wrist?'

Jace's face lit up. 'You sure Clar?'

She nodded.

She'd squeezed his hand the entire time, her face scrunched and she whimpered from the pain. He hated watching her go through it, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't thrilled that she'd marked herself for him. They now had matching tattoos, his large on his inner right forearm, hers small on her inner right wrist. They were bound together. Wedded Union.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a year. A year of having the tiny redhead in his life, taking over his apartment, leaving her crap everywhere, splashing paint on the floor, messing up his neat, orderly life. A year of her stubbornness, fiery arguments and her tears when she'd apologise. A year of quick, hot, furious sex, and slow, sweet tender lovemaking. A year of waking up to her beside him every morning and going to sleep cuddled up to her every night. A year of her smiles and laughter, looking more beautiful to him every time he saw her. It had been the best year of his life so far, and now here he was, waiting for her.

It was early evening, the light of the day almost gone. Jace stood in the park, underneath the trees that Magnus and Clary had managed to drape with flowers and twinkle lights making an alter area. The 'aisle', between the neatly rowed chairs, was a carpet of pale pink rose petals, lined with lanterns casting a golden glow. Their reception area was three long tables, covered in white tablecloths, underneath criss-crossed strings of more twinkle lights and lanterns in the small woodland of trees. Clary had wanted a fairytale wedding, and to Jace, it looked like she'd succeeded.

Jace was not nervous. He waited patiently, until the music changed [I get to love you by Ruelle]. He looked up and saw her standing at the end of the aisle. She wore a long, white, figure-hugging dress that brushed the ground. Lace skimmed her shoulders, climbing slightly up her neck, but opened to expose a sweetheart top. Her hair had detailed braiding pulling it back off her face, the rest of her hair flowing freely down her back. She made her way towards him slowly, taking his hand as she got close.

The music continued to play quietly while they pledged their hearts and lives to one another.


End file.
